The Cheeky Game Show!
by French Pop
Summary: If you haven't read "The Cheeky Talk Show" first, do so! Otherwise, come and read about all the hell that breaks loose when Nintendo characters are invited to participate on MzCheex's game show!
1. Kafei the Killa

Nintendo Game Show!  
  
by: Mzcheex! 12-21-03  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters unless mentioned otherwise (for example: MzCheex or Mz/Chx, is actually me, so I DO own me!)  
  
Summary: A stupid game show starring several Nintendo characters. Please read & review!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Episode: #1: Kafei's Shrift  
  
Mz/Chx: Hellllllllllllllllllll-o everybody and welcome to THE CHEEKY SHOW, yeah! The best damn show on cable!  
  
Someone in the Audience: The Cheeky Show, isn't that the name of your talk show?!  
  
Mz/Chx: Uhh, welcome to The Cheeky GAME Show! Happy now, bastard?!  
  
SITA: Uh, yeah, please continue...  
  
Mz/Chx: Now, on this show, our guests try to answer questions and stuff! So it's a mix between "Jeopardy", "Supermarket Sweep" and "Double Dare".  
  
Audience: Ohhhhhhhh!  
  
Mz/Chx: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. And now here are our contestants!  
  
Mz/Chx: Meet Princess "Peach" Toadstool! The ex-prostitute who left Mario (causing his suicide) to live off of Luigi's fame and fortune! Say hello to the audience and the quadrillions of viewers watching this show this very moment!  
  
Audience: Boooooooo!  
  
Peach: Hello...  
  
Audience: Hello bitch!  
  
Mz/Chx: Our next contestant: Meet Yoshi! The oh-so-popular fashion genius! Creator of the hit, mean, green designer line: Just Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshiiiiii!!  
  
Audience : Yoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Mz/Chx: The third contestant: Here's Link! The hot (smacks lips), sexy, irresistably delicious, (and the smartest blonde I've ever known), hero from the Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and Majora's Mask!  
  
Zelda: Back off Cheex! He's mine!  
  
Mz/Chx: Who is unfortunately engaged to Princess Zelllllda!  
  
Zelda: Yeah, ya betta recognize!  
  
Mz/Chx: And last but not least...Kafei?! What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Kafei : I got tickets to be a contestant!  
  
Mz/Chx: That's not what it says on my card! Well okay, whatever. You can stay as long as you take off that damn mask!  
  
Kafei: WHAT?! But I wanna keep it on! I wanna! I wanna! Waaaaaah!  
  
Mz/Chx: Are you SURE that you were an adult?  
  
Kafei: Yes, yes I am!  
  
Mz/Chx: Oh that reminds me, how ARE things going with you and Anju?  
  
Kafei: A-A-Anju? Uh, she's fine and I didn't kill her!  
  
Mz/Chx: KAFEI?! Why did you KILL Anju?! I thought you loved her!  
  
Link: You KILLED her?! Do you know how much I worked my ass off to get you two hopeless dumb-asses together?!   
  
Kafei: It's just that...on our honeymoon...  
  
Crowd: Huzzah!   
  
Anju: Oh, I'm so glad that we're finally together my dear!  
  
Kafei: As am I! Thou hast no knowlege of how I've longed for thee...  
  
Anju: What shall'st we do now my beloved?  
  
Kafei: Let us go retire to your lovely inn and have'st hot sex!  
  
Anju: Yesssssss!   
  
Kafei:   
  
Anju: Shall I disrobe?  
  
Kafei: Yes, my dear.   
  
Kafei: Ahhh! They're bigger than I've dreamed!  
  
Anju: Now you, my dear'st!  
  
Kafei:   
  
Anju: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kafei: Shh! Please quiet down my lovely! Thou hast tell'st me what bothers thee so?  
  
Anju: It's, it's, it's, TINY!!!!! Thou hast a groin that resembles a half-roll of vitamin tablets!!! AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kafei: So, you don't like it?  
  
Anju: No! I refuse'eth to fuck thou with such a small thing....eth!  
  
Kafei: But, our love shouldn't be all about sex, right?  
  
Anju: Sex?! Duh! Of course! Mine love for thee were but made of lust for thee!  
  
Kafei: Thou means that thou hast only loved me for my...my...  
  
Anju: I demand we get a divorce!  
  
Kafei: You wanna divorce me because my dick is small?!  
  
Anju: Yes!  
  
Kafei: You...you...BITCH!!!  
  
Anju: AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kafei: And that's what happened!!!!!! WHY?!? Why do you mock me God?!?!   
  
Mz/Chx: Kafei, Kafei It's okay...I'm sure there are some women out there who'll just adore your small penis. We can go for coffee after the show, my treat!  
  
Kafei: Coffee? Alright! Oh, and did I mention that I went to Juvie for a couple of years?  
  
Peach: Juvie, don't you mean jail?  
  
Kafei: These stoooooooooooopid American pigs mistook me for a child! Ha!  
  
Mz/Chx: And now on with the first round--After this short message!  
  
~end episode #1  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The short message  
  
So how'd you like it? Never thought Anju and Kafei'd go out likethat huh? Pretty good for my first game-show fanfic! Review and look forward to more!  
  
Coming up in Episode #2: Next time, we may actually start the first round of The Cheeky Game Show. Will Peach and Link blow all the questions as expected because of the "dumb blonde" stereotype? Will there be anymore flashbacks? Am I really gonna...never mind, stay tuned!  
  
~Mzcheex 


	2. Round 1 Actually Starts

Nintendo Game Show!  
  
by: Mzcheex! 12-21-03  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the following characters unless mentioned otherwise (for example: MzCheex or Mz/Chx, is actually me, so I DO own me!)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Episode #2: The First Round  
  
Mz/Chx: And we're back! For those of you who are just now tuning in hoping that I'll go over all the juicy drama you missed, to fuckin' bad! It's your fault! Now for the first--   
  
Kafei: What? Why are you staring at me?  
  
Mz/Chx: Take off the mask dammit! You promised!  
  
Kafei: Oh fine, but just because...  
  
Audience: Ooooooohh...Ahhhhhh...Wow.....!   
  
Mz/Chx : Oh my merciful Lord.   
  
Kafei: Now what's wrong?!  
  
Mz/Chx: Now I know why you keep your mask on!  
  
Kafei: Why, am I ugly too?!  
  
Mz/Chx: You're, you're, BEAUTIFUL!!  
  
Kafei: I am? Really?!  
  
Kafei: Whew! Much better!   
  
Mz/Chx: Damn! It's like a shampoo commercial, or-or-or a makeup advertisement or something!  
  
Kafei:   
  
Mz/Chx: Okay, maybe you should put the mask back on before we get distracted by your beauty!  
  
Kafei: ......!  
  
Link: Whatever, my hair's way shinier than his!  
  
Mz/Chx: Don't hate, Link! No one gives a shit! Now for the first round, our Question & Answer round! On your podiums, there are buzzers. When you hit the buzzer, answer! A correct answer is 5 points, while an incorrect answer is -5 points.  
  
Contestants:   
  
Mz/Chx: HOWEVER...A second guess is 3pts, and a wrong second guess is -3 points!  
  
Contestants and Audience: Yay!  
  
Mz/Chx: BUT, shall you buzz in (even accidentally) early, I will not finish the question. If you buzz in and do not know the answer, you cannot pass. AND if you've already buzzed in and've given an incorrect answer, you cannot guess again, are we CLEAR ?  
  
Peach: Uh, yeah sure...  
  
Yoshi: Buy "Just Yoshi"!  
  
Link: Fine, whatever.  
  
Kafei: Ooooh-ooooooooohhh!  
  
Link: .....?! What the fuck is everyone clapping for?!  
  
Mz/Chx: AND the first 15pts are rewarded to Kafei!   
  
Kafei: Yes! I knew it!   
  
Peach: WHAT?!  
  
Yoshi: Huh?!  
  
Link: What the hell?!  
  
Mz/Chx: See, now if you actually WATCH this show, you'll know that you can score an easy 15pts when I ask a certain question (followed by a wink) by responding with the Ludacris Call!  
  
Other Contestants: Ludacris Call?  
  
Mz/Chx, Audinence, and Kafei: OOOOOOOOOh-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhh!!  
  
Link: This is some bullshit!!  
  
Mz/Chx: Awww...I love you too Linkie...Now here's the first question! Now, without including the control stick and the direction pad, how many buttons are on a regular N64 controller?  
  
Mz/Chx: This is where you buzz in people!  
  
Mz/Chx: Yes, Peach? Please tell us how many buttons are on a regular N64 controller.  
  
Peach: OH! You said N64 controller? I thought you said "69 control her"!  
  
Mz/Chx: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight...But do you have an answer?  
  
Peach: Um...uh... ten?  
  
Mz/Chx: Suprisingly, that's the right answer!   
  
Mz/Chx: Question number 2, this one's for bonus points! My favorite of Link's masks (in The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) is...  
  
Link: The bunny hood!   
  
Mz/Chx: BUT, the mask I use most frequently is...  
  
Yoshi: Mask!  
  
Mz/Chx: Okay, I'm going to accept that as "The Stone Mask" which is...THE CORRECT ANSWER!  
  
Audience: Yoshiiiiiiiii!!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshiiiiiiiiiii!!   
  
Mz/Chx: Okaaaaaaaaay! Our last question for this round! What race am I?  
  
Peach: Eh...are you of the "year-round-tan" race?  
  
Mz/Chx: No.  
  
Peach: I'm a dumb, worthless whore!  
  
Mz/Chx: And your point is... Any second guesses?  
  
Kafei: I know! You're African American!  
  
Mz/Chx: Actually, the answer I was looking for was "black" but I'll accept that anyways.  
  
Mz/Chx: That's it for the first round! The scores are: Peach= 0, Yoshi= 5, Link= 5, and Kafei=18! After a commercial break, we will continue the Cheeky Game Show with round two! Oooooh-ooooooooooooh!  
  
Audience: OOOOOoooh-OOOOOOOOH!!  
  
~end episode #2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ha! My second chapter! I guess you can say that I do like Kafei because he's so cute! Ahem, anyways, in the next episode, there'll be a little more *action*! Not *that* kinda action you sick fuck! Anyways, please review!  
  
~MzCheex 


	3. Struggling in Round 2

Nintendo Game Show!  
  
by: Mzcheex! 12-21-03  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Episode #2: Ding, ding! Round two!  
  
Mz/Chx: AAAAAAAAAND, we're back! Now, it's time forrrrrrr round two! OOooooooh-ooooohh!  
  
Audience: Oooooooooh-oooooh!!  
  
Mz/Chx: This is one of my favorite games! It's actually a game of luck! I will ask you a question, and on the dry-erase boards in front of you, you will write (or draw) the answer you think is correct! Anyone who is correct, gets 10 points!  
  
Link: And if you're wrong is it minus 10 points?  
  
Mz/Chx: Just for that...  
  
Link: WHAT?!   
  
Mz/Chx: Oops!  
  
Link:   
  
Mz/Chx: If you wanna keep those precious 3 points you have, I suggest you shut up!  
  
Link: .....  
  
Mz/Chx: Now, the first question is....... What is my favorite color?  
  
Mz/Chx: Times up! The answer is, PINK! Lesse who got it right!  
  
Peach: Huh? Oh.  
  
Mz/Chx: Alright! 10 points for Peach! I thought she would've put "clear"!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi?  
  
Mz/Chx: Awww, sorry Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi:   
  
Mz/Chx: But, if you toss me one of those t-shirts, you can snag 5 points!  
  
Mz/Chx: Okay! Link? Your board, please?  
  
Link: B-but I'm not through!  
  
Mz/Chx: Times up, boy! Now let's see what you wrote!  
  
Link:   
  
Mz/Chx: Um, that's YOUR favorite color?  
  
Link: Yeah, so?  
  
Mz/Chx: Whatever, Kafei it's your turn...  
  
Kafei:   
  
Mz/Chx: Uh, Kafei? You know you wrote down the name "Anju" which is not a color, right?  
  
Kafei: Oh, uh sorry.   
  
Audience: Awwwwwwww  
  
Mz'Chx: Kafei, do you miss Anju?  
  
Kafei: Yes, I really do!   
  
Link: Then why the hell did you kill her?! Just because she make of your itsy-bitsy dingaling? Ha, ha! I'm glad I don't have that problem and Zelda's very satisfied.  
  
Kafei: You wouldn't understand you big pussy!  
  
Link: BIG PUSSY?! You little--  
  
Kafei: Agg!   
  
Audience: Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!  
  
Mz/Chx: SECURITY!!!  
  
Zelda: I know you know better!!!! Now apologize to Kafei!!  
  
Link: Make me!  
  
Audience: Oooooooooooh!!  
  
Zelda: Do it NOW Link or you won't score tonight!!  
  
Kafei: Well? I'm waiting...  
  
Link: I'm...sorry Kafei...  
  
Zelda: For what?  
  
Link: Oh COME ON! He's just a little kid!  
  
Kafei: I may be little but I'm also 23!!  
  
Zelda: That's alright, I'm sure my Mr. Jolly toy will enjoy hittin' this...He hasn't got any action in a *while*.  
  
Link: Fine! I'm sorry, Kafei for making fun of your little Peter.  
  
Zelda: That's better!   
  
Mz/Chx: Now if you two are finished acting like mother & child, I'll ask the next damn question!! 


End file.
